Wilting Flower (Rewrite)
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: "As I stand before thee this day, praying for rain, I wonder...do you suffer as I do? Have I reached your impressionable soul like the birds touch the sky, or do I make you wilt from all of my somber tales of regret? Do I make you weep from all of my burdens, or do I simply leave you with nothing? I question not your withering petals as I do break under your waning gaze of pity."


**Disclaimer – I do not own D 'Grayman or Young Justice, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

Lenalee Lee was seriously considering having her boots checked out for internal damage. Lately she's had a few issues with her them, more specifically the Innocence that lies within. Earlier on she had noticed that when she activated them a bright yellow spark would appear on the sides of each, like a flourish of lightening and something else. She really didn't think much of it the first time around since she thought it was something of a normal occurrence for an Exorcist to deal with the strange happenings tied to their Innocence. She noted that it was wrong to come to conclusions so soon.

It was late one evening when Lenalee came across another issue with her boots. She was with Allen and Lavi in the cafeteria having a small bite before heading off to bed. Whilst in the midst of conversation a sudden pain rushed up her legs all the way to her chest. It was unbearable and unexpected. Lenalee gasped in shock as she dropped her fork and fell out of her seat to the floor, writhing in unmistakable agony. Allen and Lavi were both in a panic at her sudden fall before quickly picking her up and speeding off to the infirmary.

The head nurse was taken aback by the sudden opening of the door so much so that she did not yell at whomever it was. Her eyes grew with worry when she spotted Allen and Lavi holding young Lenalee in their arms.

"Quickly," the nurse told them, "Set her down on one of the beds!" The two males did just that making sure not to drop the whimpering girl.

Immediately after Lenalee was placed securely on a bed the nurse ordered for one of the boys to call Komui. Allen had opted out of doing that since he wasn't really willing to leave Lenalee alone in her state.

"Guess I'll go," Lavi grinned though it didn't reach his eyes. Seeing one of his closest friends drop to the floor screaming out in pain really scared him. He was willing to go if it meant not having to see her pained face for a while. He gave both the nurse and Allen a mock salute before quickly leaving through the door.

"Okay, you'll need to hold her down so I can sedate her," the nurse told Allen. She walked over to the closest table picking up what looked like a needle. She flicked it a bit causing a bit of the liquid inside to come out.

Allen visibly stiffened at the needle but did as he was told. His blue-gray eyes peered down at Lenalee whom seemed to have calmed down just a tad, but she still looked like she was heavily in pain. He was more than curious to know what was wrong with her...maybe when Lavi got back with Komui he would have a better idea.

* * *

"Looks like she's finally asleep," the nurse sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Komui said to the elder woman as he bowed.

"No problem. I was more worried for you than her when I saw your expression. You had gone stark white in the face."

Komui stiffened at the woman's remark. It was true that all the color in his face had disappeared at the sight of his sister, his pained sister, but he couldn't have helped it if he could. Lenalee had seriously scared him, looking like she was minutes from losing control over herself...or worse.

"I-I greatly appreciate your help. There's no way I would have known what to do in that type of situation."

The nurse gave Komui a skeptical look narrowing her eyes as she spoke. "Yes, well it's not just me you have to thank. That white haired kid and his eye patched friend brought her here."

Komui smiled at the descriptions of Allen and Lavi. "I understand...are you sure she will be fine here?"

"For the 10th time, yes. I sedated her and gave her some meds that I assure you will help with whatever pain that's rushing through her body. I believe she'll be up and feeling better soon, for now all she needs is rest, and that can't be had with you in here." The nurse gave Komui a stern glare as she ushered him towards the door.

"Agh, h-hey!" Before Komui could speak another word he was already out the door. "..." A look of sadness flickered across his face before he frowned. He knew it was wrong of him to worry but what was a big brother to do when he hears of his sisters sudden panic attack.

"So she kicked you out huh," Lavi asked with a titled smile on his face. He had been leaning up against the wall next to the infirmary pretty much listening in.

Komui's eye twitched at the blatant disregard for notifying him of his presence. "She has but I will be back."

"Uh huh, and I'm sure the dragon lady will just let you back in without a fuss." Darn it! Komui cursed under his breath at the red heads words. The nurse wasn't much of a sympathizer, that is if you gave her a reason to dislike you. All of the patients were rowdy and pretty much hated being cooped up, so it was no surprise that they would give her trouble. Her nickname "the dragon lady " came from having to "settle down" her patients if they became too much of a problem for her and others present. Komui shivered at the thought of dealing with her when she was like that.

"I'll only be back to check on Lenalee, for now I have others business to take care of."

Lavi's easy going expression slowly shifted to a serious one. "So you noticed it as well. The problem with Lenalee's Innocence." His words were more of a statement than a question. He knew Komui's disposition had changed when he spotted his sisters boots. They had a strange iridescent glow to them that just screamed 'touch me'. Komui had never seen anything like it before and he was tempted to take a closer look, maybe even test out the capabilities of this strange phenomenon, but his rationale side won. Temptation be darned.

"I was going to head down to Hevlaska and ask for her guidance. She'd probably know what the best coerce of action to take if an Exorcist's Innocence were to start acting up." If there were a possible solution to finding out what was wrong with Lenalee's boots then maybe they could solve the synchronization process as well.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lavi wasn't sure if that was what needed to be done, but it was the only option they had right now that is until another was found.

Komui hummed as he gave a small bob of his head. "Well then, I'm heading off. Please do keep an eye on her and report to me if anything happens."

Lavi gave a two finger salute as he watched the man stroll away. "Aye aye captain...guess you heard the whole thing, 'ay 'ol man?"

"...I heard enough to know that this situation is anything but normal." An older male whom looked to be around in his 50's to 60's wearing an Exorcist uniform, was bald all around with a single gray pony tail hanging from his head, a pair of earrings, and black circles around his eyes. "It was never recorded among any of us that an Exorcist had dealings with unresponsive Innocence. The higher ups would have known if there was."

Lavi eyed the elder male in front of him curiously. Bookmen were known for their analytical thinking and perceptive outlook. The old man was right in looking suspicious like he was presently, and Lavi wasn't that far off from being the same. "Do you think someone tampered with her boots or something?"

The Bookman shifted his gaze to Lavi, his eyes glinting. "It may be possible but I would not count on it. We would have known if someone has. It is something else entirely I believe." He could not put his finger on it but another incident like this had occurred once, a long time ago, but whomever it happened to was distant in his memory.

"Do you have any idea as to what I can be that's causing her Innocence to go haywire?"

"...No." Bookman felt a tad of guilt well up in him for withholding his thoughts from his charge, but he himself was not sure of what he was thinking. "I suggest we further our search for an answer. We may find something more if we gather information."

Lavi nodded in agreement. "I guess that's best."

"Remember, we must be thorough with this one. No stone will be left unturned or there will be consequences," Bookman warned the young man.

"Got it." Lavi nodded. He usually would have ended his understanding of an order with a quirky line, but seeing the seriousness in the elder man's eyes led him to believe that this whole debacle was more serious than he thought.

It would come to surprise him later that Bookman's intuition was right on the money.

* * *

" _Hello," Lenalee called out. She turned her head back and forth looking for something, anything in the endless darkness she currently stuck in. "Hello," she called out again. "Is anyone there?"_

 _For the life of her Lenalee had no clue as to where she was or how she got there, but she knew she wasn't supposed to be here. There was nothing but darkness where she was, not an ounce of light. Her amethyst eyes burned a bit from not being able to see. It was hard for her sight to adjust to nothing but darkness._

" _...lp."_

 _Lenalee blinked. What was that just now? Was that a whisper. "Is anyone out there?"_

" _...elp...e." There it was again. The voice was very distant but it was loud enough to hear. Lenalee paused for a moment waiting to see if the voice would speak out again._

" _...Help me," the voice cried out sounding louder than the first time, way louder. Lenalee could finally point out that the voice was definitely from a female. She obviously sounded stressed and scared._

" _Can you hear me," Lenalee asked aloud._

" _...Y-Yes, I can." Good, now they were getting somewhere._

" _That's good. Um..." Great, what was she supposed to ask. Oh! "Do you know where I am?"_

" _...You're stuck between worlds, or in this case, Limbo," the voice answered with sadness lacing her voice._

 _Limbo? What did she mean by that._

" _Am I ...dead?" Oh God she hoped she wasn't, her brother would be devastated._

" _No, you're not...but I might as well be." Huh?_

 _Lenalee was confused now. "What do you mean? Did something happen to you?"_

 _The female voice did not answer her, instead she was left with silence again._

" _Hello! Are you going to answer my question? Hello!" Lenalee huffed in annoyance. Well that was rude of her. She was more than curious now. Having to be somewhere stuck in nothing but darkness was stifling and it drives a person mad. Hearing another person delves up hope in an individual, making them believe that there's a possible way of escaping this dark prison. If this woman was feeling this way then there was a chance that she would end up the same if she stayed here for too long._

" _I know you must feel scared, I feel scared too," Lenalee admitted as she stared down at her bare feet. "I want to return to the real world, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you're doing here. I only wish to help you."_

 _There was no answer._

" _Please, I'm desperate for a way out." She was pleading now. This darkness was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. It won't be long until she really starts to panic._

" _...I was thrown in here," the female voice answered, her tone was tense and sullen._

 _Lenalee frowned. "Thrown? Who threw you in here?"_

" _...My husband." What?_

" _Why would your husband throw you in 'Limbo'?"_

 _A sniffle echoed in the air indicating that the woman was now crying. "H-He...oh God...he was forced into it! I tried to stop him but I was already too late!" The woman was gasping for air between each sob. Lenalee couldn't see this woman but from the loud sobs she knew there was evident heartbreak on her face. Having a loved one whom you put all of your trust into betraying you like that, was the worst._

" _I'm sorry." She truly meant it._

" _'_ _ **sniffle'**_ _It's alright. I was aware of what was going on between him and that ghastly Earl...but to know that even my own son was-"_

" _Wait, did you just say Earl? The Millennium Earl?"_

" _Yes. Do you by chance know of him?"_

 _Of course she knew who he was. The man was anything but good and he was the Black Orders sworn enemy. He along with his ilk of a family were known to them as the Noah's, the so called immortals that made it their mission to destroy any and all Innocence. Their ultimate agenda was to find the 'heart' that which was meant to help them achieve their highest goal. Agents known as Akuma would be sent out to destroy the Innocence whether it be within an object or a person._

 _How this woman was connected to the Millennium Earl she had no clue, but she was going to find out._

" _Are you by chance connected with the Earl? Is your husband?"_

" _M-My husband is but I am not affiliated with him in anyway...are you an acquaintance of this Earl?"_

 _Lenalee scowled. "No I am not and nor will I ever be. That monster has taken lives and ruined them." She didn't mean to sound so hostile but that was the only response she would give to anyone that asked that question._

" _I do apologize. I wasn't sure if you knew him personally...I had not known him for that long and I come to find out that he was an evil man. My brother always said I was naive, but..." The woman started to sniffle again breaking out into more sobs. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now! I-I'm stuck in an unknown place with no way out! I'm so far away from h-home, and my son is a-all alone with that horrid Earl!"_

" _Please don't cry," Lenalee said as calmly as she could. "There's no use in crying over spilled milk. We'll find a way out of here. I promise."_

" _O-Oh my, I do apologize again for this. I was always taught to hold my head up high, especially in dire situations."_ And I'm a mother, _Lenalee heard her mutter under her breath._

" _Do you know how you were sent here?" Maybe if she knew then she could send for help._

" _Um, I believe through a portal of some sorts. My husband had a knack for creating portals into other dimensions...so does my son."_

 _Portal into other dimensions?! This whole thing was starting to sound more and more bizarre every minute._

" _...Okay, so is there a way out of here?"_

" _Yes and no."_

 _Lenalee furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"_

" _What I mean by that is that there is a way out but it's highly impossible to find, that is if you're not looking in the right place. I myself have been searching for years and still have found nothing that would lead me out, but you my dear may be the key."_

" _Me?" What does that mean?_

" _You yourself were not thrown in this dark desolate realm against your will, so you have hope of escaping, but there may be a few complications."_

" _A few complications? Like what exactly?"_

 _The woman sighed. "You may find yourself stuck with me for the rest of eternity, or-"_

" _Or?" What was worse than being stuck for eternity?_

" _You're physical body will disappear from where ever never to be seen again. It's a matter of how you go about finding the exit that leads you to one of these side effects."_

 _Lenalee was at a loss for words. Neither option held any good results at all. There had to be another way._

" _Are you sure there isn't another way? A third side option that you haven't mentioned yet?"_

" _...I'm sorry."_

" _No, no no no no," Lenalee whimpered as she sunk to her knees in despair. She had fallen unconscious before ending up here from excruciating amounts of pain. The pain had been mild the first few times but over the course of a month it had begun to grow worse. She had opted out of telling someone since she knew it would pass, but that was not the case this time._

 _And now she was paying for her own mistakes._

" _...I will tell you something that you might find shocking to know...I am not of this world, nor of this dimension. I am what humans call an alien."_

 _...What?_

" _Y-You're not human?"_

" _I know it is hard to believe but it is the truth. I am from a planet called Gyphtyn, and we specialize in magic though it differs for the one using it. I myself use it but I can connect with whomever my heart is seeking out and bind our spirits together, allowing the other to, well see visions of my home world."_

 _Lenalee blinked in confusion. "What does any of that have to do with-"_

" _I am not finished," the woman cut her off. "With this ability you can see my home world during it's present time. Our life spans run longer than humans so we can live to be centuries old, so our days our much longer. If by chance something goes wrong I will have no choice but to cut the link off, completely and utterly shutting down your mind, rendering the person unconscious."_

 _Unconscious? ...Wait a minute!_

" _If by unconscious you mean that I'll have no choice but to awaken where ever I am presently?"_

" _Yes, but this too has side effects so-"_

" _The side effects matter only if something were to go horribly wrong during this connection." Lenalee was desperate for any chance she had at the moment. Side effects were basically an after thought right now._

" _...Are you sure you want to do this? I am not 100% sure that this will work. My power is in an weakened state from the darkness."_

 _Lenalee thought over the woman's words. She knew there was a low chance of her getting back to where she had been before, but...if there were any other opportunity to do this now was the time._

" _I am sure. Please do what you must."_

" _...If that is what you want then I will begin...just know that I am sorry for what is to come next."_

 _What? What did she mean by tha-_

" _Gah!" A scream rose up from Lenalee's throat and fell past her lips as her body was suddenly racked with an unspeakable pain, nothing she had ever felt before. What was happening to her?! Her feet all the way up to her chest was hurting just like it was before._

" _I wish to tell you my name before you go young one..." As the woman's voice slowly faded away a sudden burst of light flashed before Lenalee's eyes almost blinding her, though the pain surging through her body was greater._

" _My name is Camelia. It is a human name given to me by my mother, though she was neither human or Gyphen. I can't give you much other than this, but I would suggest you keep this bit of info to yourself for the time being." The woman, Camelia, her voice was nothing but a whisper now as the light grew brighter and brighter. Lenalee could hardly tell what she was saying anymore._

" _Once again I do apologize...fair well." The light now covered Lenalee's entire body leaving not an inch of a shadow on her. She suddenly felt like the pain in her body was leaving her replacing the feeling with calmness and serenity._

 _It felt warm and safe._

 _She wanted this feeling to go on forever._

* * *

Komui sat at his desk staring down at his empty coffee mug with a forlorn look on his face. It was usually around the afternoon that Lenalee would make him a cup of coffee to get him through the day, but...she was currently in the infirmary. He wished whatever was wrong would just pop out at him but nothing was ever too easy. He sighed turning his attention back to the piles of papers stacked high on his desk. He had a trunk load of work to finish today as well as looking into the sudden spike in Akuma activity.

"Komui!" Allen suddenly burst into the room looking disheveled and panicky. He was breathing fast so it showed that he had ran here, but why Komui had no idea.

"What seems to be the trouble Allen? You know I'm busy right no-"

"Lenalee is missing," Allen blurted out.

"What?!"

* * *

 **And that is the first official chapter of my rewrite. I know you all think that what ever I'm doing won't last but I'm really trying. I'm taking a whole different approach to the story so expect big things to happen later on.**

 **As I said in the authors note in the other story, I will not be reading reviews anymore. My will to write depends on positivity, something we all need right now in this day and time. I know some will be nice, but you all know that's not everyone. I'm an adult banking on good results and I don't need people to prevent me from getting there.**

 **I'm only doing this for fun. Remember that.**

 **Alright, bye now.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
